What They Required
by ToMyDearestForsaken
Summary: Hermione desires to win, but Fred has ideas of his own in the Room of Requirement.  Oneshot.  Enough lemons to make great lemonade.


Fred and Hermione stood at least ten paces apart, glaring each other down. Not a sound could be heard in the Room of Requirement except for the sound of their heavy breathing. He had to think fast, a way to get out of this situation…

"Avis Oppungno!" Hermione brought her wand up to attack, a hundred tiny bluebirds leaping forth towards him. He had nowhere to run, could only lift up his wand and retaliate.

"Ventus!" The birds were blown to all corners of the room, and he took another step closer. He had a plan.

She was blown back by the force of wind he brought forth, almost to the wall. She could see the smirk on his face as he got closer, and her face scrunched with concentration and irritation.

He loved it when she crinkled her nose like that.

"Incendio!"

He wasn't expected that. The giant fireball that came from her wand made him leap to the right, landing him in a pile of rolled Persian rugs that created a cloud of dust about him. He could hear her scoff through his hacking.

"I told you Fred, you're no match for me."

"Levicorpus!" His wand took aim, lifting Hermione Granger into the air. She squealed as her sneakers were lifted off the ground, her curls wafting around her face. She suddenly thanked the powers that be that she wore jeans that day.

"FRED LET ME DOWN!"

He laughed. "I don't think you want me to do that," he said, shaking is wand a bit to remind her how close she was to cracking her head on the cobblestone floor below. "What was that about not being your match?"

She crossed her arms, her hair dangling inches from the floor. "You're still not."

He laughed. "Don't make me use the bat bogey charm. I used that on Ron once, it was not a pretty sight. I wonder what it would do if the victim was upside down?"

Her eyes widened. "Fred Weasley don't you dare!"

He lifted his wand, waved her over to the Persian rugs, and dropped her. She fell with a rather ungraceful plop, her grunts and cries of anger too adorable for Fred's ears. He couldn't help but laugh as the 'brightest witch of her age' crawled out of the rugs like a kracken from the sea.

Her eyes could have set any ship ablaze.

"Obscuro!"

And suddenly, her eyes were glazed over in a haze. "Fred? Where are you?" He didn't respond, and Hermione stood in the center of the room, blind as a bat. She cursed herself for not knowing the counter curse for such a simple spell. "Fred? Dammit, if you don't remove this curse I swear-,"

"Swear what?" In an instant he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped, her face turning a bright red. "How about this, give me a kiss, and then maybe I'll remove the blindfold."

Her breath caught in her throat. "But…"

"Oh c'mon Hermione," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "One little kiss…" His hands moved lower to rest on her stomach, pressing her closer. She suddenly realized that the duel wasn't over, but it had definitely changed into something different than what she had expected.

"Fred," she gasped. She grabbed his arms, used them to turn around and face him. She could feel his nose brush hers, the tension between them as thick as chocolate. "You have to say yes," he whispered over her lips. "I won't kiss you unless you say yes."

"Yes."

The tension melted over them as Fred made his claim on Hermione's mouth.

It was a simple kiss, nothing more than a nibble. Fred began to pull away slowly, wanting to give Hermione time to react, to approve. But when he felt a hand on the back of his head pressing him closer, felt her fingers running through the hair on the nape of his neck, all thought left his mind.

She sighed, and he thought he could hear the angels sing.

The Room of Requirement began to shift slightly. Neither of them realized until they had to pull apart, gasping for air. Hermione was trying not to think about the evidence of Fred's arousal brushing against her, but it was there, and she had to resist pouncing on him and ravishing him on the floor.

She instantly pushed him away as the thought crossed her mind. When had this happened? Hermione Granger, the most logical girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was snogging a man with whom she had had no prior feelings for.

But as she thought about it, she realized that she was lying to herself. She remembered the time in the library, Fred was on a ladder, and George was trying to shake him off. She couldn't help but look at his attractive rear right before he fell on it.

And when she had watched Fred call his partronus for the first time. She could only think it was fitting that a hyena leaped out of his wand, cackling as it pranced about the floor. And now here she was, thinking about…she couldn't. She wouldn't!

Fred was standing there, a puzzled look on his face. "Hermione? I'm sorry, I just figured…oh buggers."

"What?" Hermione turned to see what Fred was looking at behind her, only to regret ever asking Fred for dueling help.

The Room of Requirement brought what it believed the two of them required.

A bed.

A large canopy bed had appeared before them, covered in a white bedspread, the top layer pulled back, as if waiting for the two of them to crawl in. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

Fred had only dreamed of this day since he had seen Hermione at the ball his fifth year. He hadn't asked for it, hadn't even noticed her till she came down the stairs in that beautiful dress. Then he began to realize what a treat she was. How adorable she was when she was irritated with a spell that wasn't quite right. How when she laughed, it sounded like birds chirping. And then her smell, the smell of lavender. When he caught that scent for the first time, he had embarrassingly had to excuse himself from class. That was the day that Fred Weasley couldn't take it anymore.

He had to have Hermione Granger.

"Hermione," he caught her up in his arms again, took her earlobe in between his teeth. "Let me love you."

She shivered. Her brain begged her, pleaded that she assess the situation clearly.

Her heart however, told her to take a leap of faith.

She complied, turning into Fred, kissing him with a fervor she hadn't know she had hidden. Their tongues mated in a heady tango, the two of them fighting for dominance as they made their way to the bed. His shirt was gone before they hit the sheets, and when he kissed her again she couldn't help but run her hands along the lean muscles of his stomach, his arms, his back.

Her shirt was gone in seconds, and the simple cotton bra was soon to follow. Fred was on his knees above her, pinning her arms above her head, looking down at the feast in front of him.

Her hair splayed out around her head like a halo. Her eyes were heavy lidded, glinting with surprise and excitement. Her lips were slightly parted, swollen from kissing. And her breasts, her breasts were perfect in every way, with dark pink aureoles that were taught and waiting for his lips.

He could only smile as he bent his head, smile as he took that first nipple into his mouth. And he suddenly tasted heaven for the first time.

Hermione gasped, arching her back as the ginger twin above her did tantalizing things with his mouth to her body. She was in such a state that she didn't notice when Fred removed her trousers without stopping his exploration of her body. His tongue flicked and swirled, and when he sucked, pulling her breast into his mouth, she moaned in ecstasy.

The two were naked, pressed body to body, the sheen on them creating a glow in the room that hadn't been there before. He couldn't help but lower his head to her shoulder, kiss her collarbone as he cupped her sex, listened to her pulse beat faster. Listened to her gasp, his name on her lips.

"Say my name Hermione," he said, looking into her eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Fred," she whispered. She spread her legs wider, accepting what he was offering. His face contorted as he pressed the tip inside her, his body urging for a fast coupling, his mind telling him to make it special, make it last.

For her.

"Fred." She said his name again, pressing her fingers into his back, urging him forward. He pressed in slowly, until he felt her nails in his backside.

His control snapped, and he thrust inside her with enough speed that she felt every inch of him.

She cried out, suddenly remembering in the midst of her passion. The pain was sharp, like a dagger. A tear spilled from her eye, and Fred kissed it away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered. But she held him inside her, wouldn't let him go.

"Wait, just stay." She looked up at him. "Stay with me."

"Always," he whispered back.

After a moment Fred began to move. Hermione sighed at the first pull and thrust, the pleasure taking over the pain, the instinctive urge to move welling inside her. Her hips began to match his own, her legs wrapping around him. The sensation deep within her began to blossom into something, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"FRED!" His name was music on her lips as she cried out in the midst of her orgasm. Fred pistoned into her hard and fast, loving how her inner muscles clenched around him. He came, biting into her shoulder right before his last, shuddering thrust.

Neither of them moved, the only sound in the Room of Requirement the sound of their heavy breathing.

"Fred?"

He grunted, kissing her neck.

"I think I might love you."

He looked up. "Oh, I've known I've loved you for a while now. Just didn't know how to say it." He kissed her ear, her cheek. "But this is a good enough way I guess."

She looked over at him, shock in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really. And I'm surprised you didn't notice," he said, as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "And if you don't love me now, that's fine. I'll just have to fix that in time."

Hermione smiled. "I don't think you'll have a hard time fixing that."


End file.
